The Acceptance Speech
by OceanLord
Summary: (One-Shot Song fic)Beast Boy has a question he wants to ask Raven. It has to do with what really interests her, guys or girls? (BBxRae, RaexStar, StarxRob)


The Acceptance Speech

A Teen Titans One-Shot Song fic

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high with not a cloud to be seen in the infinite blue sky. A comfortable breeze lazily blew across the city while birds chirped their ritual song.

A stunning day indeed, the kind of perfect day best suited to surf the Internet.

Beast Boy sat comfortably in front of Cyborg's computer. The others didn't trust BB with his own so he was reduced to using someone else's, behind their back. Oh, he had learned his lesson, no more message boards and chartrooms for him, but even now argued that it was still possible to win that free stuff they kept advertising.

Today he had a mission, he needed some strategy tips for this particular game that he'd gotten stuck on when a unexpected link caught his attention.

"Click for the Raven/Starfire fan club." The link said.

Beast Boy felt a twinge of jealousy, when was he going to get his own fan club. What did the girls have that he didn't' anyway?

Beast boy, ever the morbidly curious one of the group, couldn't resist the temptation to click it. Thanks to Cyborg's insanely fast connection the new webpage loaded with the blink of an eye. The link had been true, it was a Raven/Starfire fan club, but not of the kind Beast Boy had been expecting. The title picture, big with bold colors and highlights, showed closeup of Raven and Starfire kissing full on the lips and not in that 'just friends' way. BB fell back in shock and astonishment, maybe even a little aroused.

He'd never thought of Raven or Starfire in that way before. But everyone knew Starfire had the hots for the Boy Wonder himself, so that argument didn't stand up well.

Hey, it was just a website for people who got off on that sort of thing, right? But on the other hand it made perfect sense, especially for Raven. She always did seem distant and uninterested when it came to boys and prefered to hang out with Starfire more. As far as BB was concerned Starfire was the only Titan who had been Invited into Raven's room.

Maybe Raven was more different than BB had first thought. It was certainly worth investigating, his curiosity wouldn't allow the question to go unanswered.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Raven sat alone in the main lounge. She was relaxing on the couch a big book in her hands titled, "The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe."

**BB**:Hey Raven!

**Raven**:Hmm…

**BB**: I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, play some games, and chow down on my very special one-of-a-kind tofu pizza?

Courtesy aside, he just couldn't come out and ask her straight. BB wasn't sure when it had happened but he'd been slowly falling in love with her, but he was too much of a coward to admit it.

**Raven**: Not right now, I'm in the middle of this book.

Beast Boy shuffled nervously, Raven had completely blown him off without once looking up from her book. Maybe Raven swung that way, or not, it didn't matter, he needed to tell her how he felt about the situation. Taking a deep breath he started reciting the short song he'd made just for this occasion.

**BB**:Well ok, but I just wanted to let you know.

_If you were gay_

_That'd be ok._

I mean cause hey, 

_I like you anyway._

_Because you see, _

_if it were me,_

I would feel free to say 

_That I was gay._

_(But I'm not gay)_

**Raven**:BB please I am trying to read.

What!

**BB**:_If you were queer…_

**Raven**:Ah, BB.

**BB**:_I'd still be here_…

**Raven**: BB, I am trying to read this book

**BB**:_Year after Year…_

**Raven**:BB!

**BB**:_Because your dear to me_…

**Raven**:Agh!

**BB**:_And I know that you_…

**Raven**:What?

**BB**:_Would accept me too…_

**Raven**:I would?

**BB**:_If I told you today_, "Hey guess what, I'm gay!"

(But I'm not gay)

_I'm happy, just being with you_.

**Raven**:Edgar Allen Poe, Azarath Metrion…

**BB**:_So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with girls_.

**Raven**: BB, that's gross!

**BB**:No it's not!

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout Hooray!_

**Raven**:I am not listening!

**BB**:_And here I'd stay…_

**Raven**:La la la la la!

**BB**:_But I wouldn't get in your way_.

**Raven**:Aaaah!

**BB**:_You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you every day, _

_To tell you it's okay,_

_You were just born_

_That way,_

_And, as they say,_

_It's in your DNA,_

_You're gay_!

**Raven**: I AM NOT GAY!

**BB**:If you were gay.

**Raven**:Ahhh!

…………………………………………………………………………………

Song: "If You Were Gay" by Avenue Q

Don't ask me what possessed me to write in this particular one-shot, it just seemed to work thanks to the large community of 'Raven x Starfire' supporters out there, and you gotta admit it's the kind of song that I could imagine Beast Boy singing cause he always to brings humor to any situation.

I can say that this was inspired in part by Peppermint Dream's songfics. Go read them now!


End file.
